La guerra del opio
by Puuum
Summary: La guerra del Opio o Guerra anglo-china ocurrió entre 1839 y 1860 y fue el resultado de los conflictos comerciales entre China y el Reino Unido. *Contenido altamente histórico* No Yaoi.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes, ni la serie me pertenecen (si fuera así, mostraría más historia de China.) Le pertenecen al gran ídolo Hidekazu Himaruya~ El principio de este fic *lo que he escrito en cursiva* tampoco me pertenece. Es un poco de historia, que me ayudó en la guía de mi fic.

**Advertencias: **Sólo que es un fic que intentaré hacer lo más histórico posible.

**Notas: **Lamento si a veces (o muchas veces) encuentran Ooc...

"**-o-**" = Cambio de tiempo (tipo una semana, un año, etc) pero sigue siendo en el mismo lugar donde se indica.

"_" = Cambio de espacio, siendo éste, generalmente, otro país.

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción.<strong>

_Durante el S XVI China y Europa comenzaron su comercialización marítima. El, en ese momento, emperador Qing limitó el contacto con occidente permitiendo que, solamente, Cantón estuviese abierto al comercio, imponiendo a los Europeos tediosos trámites y restricciones para la venta de sus productos y __protegiendo sus propios monopolios de producción de la competencia, con lo que los precios subieron y la demanda china de productos europeos bajó. España inició la venta de opio en China._

_En ese momento Inglaterra pasaba por un déficit comercial. Para compensarlo, siguió el ejemplo de España y comenzó a comercializar opio de la India británica en China._

Un hombre se encontraba tomando una taza de té en su sala de estar. Miraba tranquilo por la ventana a la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro mientras él bebía uno, dos, tres sorbos seguidos del aromático te que tanto le gustaba. Entonces, con un rostro de satisfacción y al acabar su bebida, suspiró.

— ¡Aiya! La gente de mi país es tan tranquila, aru… Es bastante relajante estar aquí sin trabajo o alguna responsabilidad mayor, aru…

Cuando acabó de decir esto, el teléfono sonó. China se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba para ir, rápidamente, a contestar.

— ¿Diga, aru?

— China — Se escuchó la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea. Era el superior del país y se escuchaba algo preocupado. No dejó al otro responder. — ¡Es muy importante que vengas a la sala de reuniones de inmediato!

— ¿P-pasa algo, aru? ¿Algo grave, aru? — No pudo recibir respuestas a las preguntas que había formulado, puesto que cuando las hizo, su superior al otro lado de la línea ya había cortado. No tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo, luego de suspirar. — Si mi superior está así de preocupado, debe de ser un asunto de gran, gran importancia, aru… Mejor me dirijo en seguida hacia allá, aru...

-o-

Ya en el salón de reuniones, que se encontraba a pocos minutos de la casa de China, se podían escuchar muchos gritos, pero ninguno provenían ni de la nación ni del emperador en ese momento: Yongzheng

— ¿¡Pueden hacer silencio de una vez, por favor, aru! — Gritó el primero. Lo que él más odiaba eran las discusiones, y tener que verlas cada vez que algo no se podía solucionar lo abrumaba demasiado. — Con tanto grito no logro entender nada de lo que está pasando, aru ¿Alguien tendría la amabilidad de aclararme todo un poco, aru?

— Es un problema con el opio. — Le explicó su superior. — El opio que nos traen de España e Inglaterra, sobre todo éste último, está siendo tan adictivo que la población está gastando más de la mitad de sus ganancias para comprarlo.

— ¿Qué, aru? ¿Cómo es posible que estén gastando tanto dinero en una discusión así, aru? — Preguntó la nación China, preocupado.

— Eso es lo que hace el vicio. Si seguimos así, esto puede afectar a toda la población China.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer, aru? Lo único que se me viene en este momento a la cabeza sería…

— Prohibir el opio en toda China. Así podríamos restablecer el orden. — Habló, por primera vez, el emperador.

— Además, los ingleses sacan provecho de que nuestra población se haya vuelto adicta a esta droga tan fuerte ¡Cerca de cuatrocientos por ciento de ganancias! Mientras nosotros decaemos poco a poco.

— Entonces ¿Eso lo que debemos hacer? — Preguntó uno de los hombres presentes, dirigiéndose a China.

— ¡Si el emperador lo dice, entonces se hace, aru! — Exclamó la nación, decididamente, con una gran sonrisa.

-o-

A la semana de organizada esa reunión se podían ver en las calles carteles por todas partes, que decían lo siguiente:

"_Se prohíbe la ingesta y comercialización de opio. Si se descubre a alguien ejerciendo tal acción, será severamente castigado." _

_Emperador Yongzheng_

China iba caminando y cada vez que veía uno de esos carteles se alegraba. "Esto le hace mejor a mi población, aru" pensaba. Pero el no sospechaba que, aunque se haya hecho ilegal consumir y comercializar opio, esto ocurría aún, clandestinamente por supuesto.

— Disculpe, señor…— Le habló un tipo desde un callejón. Su cara se veía algo degradada, pero no por los años.

— ¿Ah? Oh.. ¡_Nihao_, buen hombre, aru!

— ¿De casualidad no quiere comprar un poco de opio? — Preguntó, ésta vez en un susurro casi inaudible.

— ¿O-opio? — Preguntó China, algo sorprendido. — ¿No se supone que el opio está prohibido por orden del emperador, aru? Esto…

— Por favor… Necesito el dinero urgentemente. Además, es mi primera vez vendiendo drogas clandestinamente.

— ¡Aiya! ¿C-clandestinamente, aru?... P-pues lo has hecho muy mal, aru. En primera ¿Qué tiene de clandestino vender a cualquier persona que no sabes si es consumidor o alguien importante que pueda denunciarte, aru? Lo lamento, aru, pero creo que voy a tener que llevarte frente al emperador, aru… — Apenas al decir esto, el hombre comenzó a correr muy rápido. Tanto que China no alcanzó a reaccionar para perseguirlo. Decidió no hacerlo. Quizás había aprendido la lección. — ¿Comercialización clandestina, aru? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, cabizbajo. Eso no lo alegraba para nada.


	2. Capítulo primero

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes, ni la serie me pertenecen (si fuera así, mostraría más historia de China.) Le pertenecen al gran ídolo Hidekazu Himaruya~ El principio de este fic *lo que he escrito en cursiva* tampoco me pertenece. Es un poco de historia, que me ayudó en la guía de mi fic. Y, por supuesto, hago esta pequeña historia sin fines de lucro...

**Advertencias: **Sólo que es un fic que intentaré hacer lo más histórico posible. Y posible Ooc (?)

**Notas: **Lamento si a veces (o muchas veces) encuentran Ooc.. Lamento que a veces, también, haya equivocación con hechos históricos.. Lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible.

"**-o-**" = Cambio de tiempo (tipo una semana, un año, etc) pero sigue siendo en el mismo lugar donde se indica.

"_" = Cambio de espacio, siendo éste, generalmente, otro país.

_***En el capítulo anterior***_

_— Por favor… Necesito el dinero urgentemente. Además, es mi primera vez vendiendo drogas clandestinamente._

_— ¡Aiya! ¿C-clandestinamente, aru?... P-pues lo has hecho muy mal, aru. En primera ¿Qué tiene de clandestino vender a cualquier persona que no sabes si es consumidor o alguien importante que pueda denunciarte, aru? Lo lamento, aru, pero creo que voy a tener que llevarte frente al emperador, aru… — Apenas al decir esto, el hombre comenzó a correr muy rápido. Tanto que China no alcanzó a reaccionar para perseguirlo. Decidió no hacerlo. Quizás había aprendido la lección. — ¿Comercialización clandestina, aru? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, cabizbajo. Eso no lo alegraba para nada._

**Capítulo primero.**

China se encontraba leyendo unos papeles mientras el emperador en ese momento, Daoguang, observaba lo que su nación con tanta concentración hacía. Entonces, repentina y apresuradamente, entró al salón un funcionario chino bastante fiel al emperador.

— ¡Emperador! ¡Emperador! — Gritó exaltado. Su respiración era entrecortada y se veía muy alterado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lin Hse Tsu? — Respondió el aludido, mientras China observaba desde su lugar con bastante atención, dejando de lado su papeleo.

— Señor… — Comenzó. — No sabemos que más hacer… El creciente consumo de Opio clandestino está acabando con toda la población en lo que a salud y economía se refiere!

— ¡¿Qué? No puede ser… Tenemos que hacer algo. — Dijo el emperador, preocupado. Entonces miró a la nación. — China…

— ¿Señor, aru? — Fue su respuesta.

— Tú y Lin Hse Tsu se encargaran de combatir el consumo y comercialización del opio a cualquier costo. — Les encomendó, recalcando eso último. El de cabello oscuro se levantó de su lugar y, colocándose junto a Lin Hse Tsu, asintió. Ambos salieron raudos a cumplir la nueva orden de su emperador.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos, Lin Hse Tsu, aru? — Preguntó la nación China, dudoso. Él lo miró con una sonrisa decidida.

— Ya lo tengo controlado. Sígueme.

Así lo hizo éste y ambos se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Lin. Ya ahí, el funcionario hizo una llamada.

— ¡Quiero que encuentren todos los lugares donde pueda haber opio escondido y lo destruyan!

Cuando colgó, se le acercó China.

— ¿Ocupar la violencia, aru? No creo que sea la mejor manera de enfrentarlo, aru…

— Ésta es una. La que más me gusta. La mejor a mi parecer. Ahora la segunda parte… Todo esto está siendo traído desde Inglaterra ¿No es así?

— ¿Q-qué es lo que harás, aru? N-no puedes hacer nada contra la corona británica, aru.. Podrías provocar una guerra, aru…

— No ocuparé la violencia, mi querido amigo. Simplemente le enviaré una carta a la querida reina Victoria para que entienda que debe respetar las reglas del comercio internacional ¿Si? Yo no haría nada que te pusiera en peligro…

— A-aiya… ¿Y q-qué dice la carta, aru?

— Dice así:

_Reina Victoria de Inglaterra:_

_Por orden y petición del emperador Daoguang de China se envía la presente carta para hacer saber a su majestad que las más de dos mil cajas de opio en las bodegas inglesas situadas en nuestro territorio han sido mandadas a quemar, puesto que hemos prohibido terminantemente el comercio de dicha droga. Como su país es un importador, en China, para el opio, solicitamos respete las reglas del comercio internacional, no introduciendo más en suelo Chino._

_Sin otro particular se despide;_

_La nación China._

— ¡No puedo creer que nos prohíban comerciar en su país! ¡Era el lugar donde más podíamos obtener dinero con el Opio! — Exclamó Inglaterra, con sus ojos bien abiertos y el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba sentado junto a su reina.

— Es algo inevitable. Sabíamos que iba a ocurrir…— respondió su majestad, con tranquilidad.

— Además han violado la propiedad privada, pues tales cajas de opio eran de nuestra pertenencia…— La reina calló. —¿Y no vamos a hacer nada para evitarlo?

— Dirigirás nuestra flota hasta Hong Kong. Ya allí, habla con China. No pueden prohibirnos la entrada de nuestro comercio a su país.

* * *

><p>Así se hizo. En noviembre del año 1839 la armada británica se dirigía, rauda hacia su destino.<p>

Hong Kong, en ese tiempo, aún era una pequeña isla, que dependía de su hermano mayor, China, por lo que éste, anticipándose a toda acción inglesa, ya se encontraba junto a su hermanito para enfrentarlos, en caso de cualquier ataque.

Los ingleses tenían rodeada la ínsula con toda su flota. Uno de sus barcos se acercó hasta la costa, justamente la nave principal, donde se encontraba la personificación de Inglaterra. Bajó él, junto a unos pocos soldados por si las dudas, a ver si podía acaso conversar un poco con el chino. Éste, y su compañero Lin Hse Tsu, desconfiados, se acercaron al rubio – La nación siempre con su hermanito pequeño escondido tras sus piernas, muerto de miedo -

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, aru? — Fue la pregunta del de orbes color miel.

— Hemos venido a pedir... ¡No! A exigir una compensación por todo el opio que han quemado. Todo eso tenía un precio comercial.

— ¿Quieren una compensación, aru? ¡Ustedes, los ingleses, fueron los que no entendieron que la comercialización de opio está prohibida en mi país y aún así siguieron haciéndolo clandestinamente, aru!

— ¡Eso no es razón para quemar todo lo que nos pertenece! — El inglés subió la voz, haciendo que Hong Kong se asustara más, aferrándose aún más a los pantalones de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, aru! ¡Tú y tus hombres, aru! ¡Retírense ahora mismo de nuestras tierras, aru! — Gritó más fuerte el de cabello largo. — ¡Les queda prohibido todo tipo de comercio con mi país, aru! — Diciendo esto, cogió a Hong Kong en brazos y se lo llevó lejos, dándole la espalda al británico, quién frunció el ceño y susurró algo por lo bajo que el no logró escuchar.

_ — Nadie le prohíbe algo así al Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Me las pagarás, bloody bastard…_— Luego de esto se retiró hacia su barco. Cuando esto ocurrió y se veían listos para marcharse, Lin Hse Tsu se giró para poder hablar con China.

— ¿Dejarás que se vaya así como así? ¿simplemente prohibiéndole el comercio contigo? — La nación se detuvo en seco y, solo mirando al pequeño Hong Kong, le habló.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga, aru? No me gusta luchar. No me gusta la guerra. Ya he pasado suficiente de eso, aru…

— ¡Tiene que recibir su merecido por todo el tiempo que ha estado violando, clandestinamente, la ley! ¿No lo crees?

— Deja que se vaya, aru… Ya veremos que hacemos. Hay que consultar al emperador, aru.

— ¿Cómo crees que los dejaré ir así como así? — Preguntó, enfadado y frunciendo el entrecejo, Lin Hse Tsu. No recibió respuesta por parte de China, por lo que se enojó más y ordenó al ejército chino que se encontraba ahí, a bombardear la flota británica, iniciándose así la primera guerra del opio.

**[Continuará...]**


	3. Capítulo segundo

**Disclaimer****:**Ni los personajes, ni la serie me pertenecen (si fuera así, mostraría más historia de China.) Le pertenecen al gran ídolo Hidekazu Himaruya~ Y, por supuesto, hago esta pequeña historia sin fines de lucro...

**Advertencias****:**Sólo que es un fic que intentaré hacer lo más histórico posible. Y posible Ooc (?)

**Notas****:**Lamento si a veces (o muchas veces) encuentran Ooc.. Lamento que a veces, también, haya equivocación con hechos históricos.. Lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible.

"**-o-**" = Cambio de tiempo (tipo una semana, un año, etc) pero sigue siendo en el mismo lugar donde se indica.

"_" = Cambio de espacio, siendo éste, generalmente, otro país.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*En el capítulo a<strong>__**nterior***_

— _Deja que se vaya, aru… Ya veremos que hacemos. Hay que consultar al emperador, aru._

— _¿Cómo crees que los dejaré ir así como así? — Preguntó, enfadado y frunciendo el entrecejo, Lin Hse Tsu. No recibió respuesta por parte de China, por lo que se enojó más y ordenó al ejército chino que se encontraba ahí, a bombardear la flota británica, iniciándose así la primera guerra del opio._

**Capítulo Segundo.**

Apenas China escuchó el primer estallido de las bombas en los barcos ingleses se dio vuelta, sorprendido por lo que el Lin Hse Tsu había provocado.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Lin, aru? — Exclamó más que preocupado. Hong Kong se abrazaba fuertemente de los brazos de su hermano mayor. Estaba muy asustado.

— ¡Nada de lo que nos vayamos a arrepentir luego, mi querida nación! — Exclamó él con una sonrisa orgullosa. Mientras todo esto era aclarado, la flota inglesa, que no estaba preparada para este ataque, se devolvía a su país. Los chinos no los detuvieron.

China de inmediato dejó a Hong Kong en el suelo y tomó del brazo a Lin. Tenía planeado llevarlo frente al emperador.

— ¡Volveré, Hong Kong, aru! ¡Cuídate mucho, aru! — Le decía con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano desocupada. El pequeño levantó su mano, devolviéndole el gesto, con una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo.

Ambos llegaron donde se encontraba el emperador y, ahí, China le explicó lo sucedido a Daoguang.

— ¿Acaso estás loco? — Exclamó él, muy enfadado con su funcionario más leal. — ¡Queríamos nada más que se acabara el consumo de Opio, no producir una guerra con Inglaterra!

— ¡Pero señor! ¡Estoy seguro que podemos ganar la guerra y, así, exigirle a los ingleses todo lo que queramos! — Fue la respuesta de Lin Hse Tsu.

— ¡Nos será imposible ganarles, aru! ¡Su capacidad militar en estos momentos es enorme, aru! Algo que no se compara con la nuestra, modesta y antigua, aru… — Fue esta vez la nación china quién se incorporó a la discusión.

— ¿No le tienes fe a tus propios soldados, China? — Volvió a responder el funcionario, esta vez algo decepcionado de las palabras de su querida patria.

— ¡No es eso, aru! ¡Simplemente veo la realidad, aru! Algo que, al parecer tú no conoces, aru…

— ¡Dejen ya la discusión! — Gritó el emperador, exasperado. — Discutir no nos sirve de nada. Todo ya ha pasado. Pero tú, Lin... — Indicó al aludido — tú deberás dejar las tierras Chinas. ¡No puedes provocar una guerra así como esta! ¡Y menos sin consultarlo conmigo!

— … ¿D-desterrado…? — Preguntó, tartamudeando. — ¿Y dónde iré?

— ¡Lejos de aquí! ¡Vete al desierto de Mongolia! — Gritó, ya muy desesperado.

Nada más se dijo. Lin Hse Tsu fue sacado del lugar con ayuda de los demás funcionarios que servían al emperador.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer, emperador, aru? — Consultó China, una vez que el hombre se hubiese ido.

— No nos queda más que prepararnos y luchar, China…

La flota inglesa llegó a Inglaterra, y la personificación de éste país bajó del barco, dirigiéndose directamente donde su reina se encontraba.

— Majestad… — Le habló cuando la tuvo en frente. — Los chinos han disparado a nuestra flota ¿Qué haremos? Con esto han declarado la guerra y yo creo que…

— Sigamos el _juego_. — Interrumpió la Reina, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

— ¿Juego?... Realeza… No creo que esto deba llamarse "juego".

— Relájate, Inglaterra. Sabes que con nuestros navales les ganaríamos a los Chinos con los ojos vendados ¿No es así? — Preguntó la despreocupada Reina, y éste asintió.

— Tiene razón ¿Entonces seguiremos la guerra?

— Prepara a los navales para el ataque. — Fue lo último que se dijo antes que toda esta batalla comenzara.

* * *

><p>Nos ahorramos todos los preparativos y los viajes a Hong Kong, situándonos en ésta última nación. Se encuentran en suelo hongkonés la armada inglesa, liderados por la mismísima personificación de Inglaterra, y, frente a ellos, los soldados chinos, comandados por la República Popular China. Ambos bandos apuntándose con distintos tipos de armas de fuego en los que se podían ver cañones, fusiles con bayonetas, entre otros.<p>

— ¡Verán lo que les pasa cuando se meten con el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, chinos! — Gritaba el rubio, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¡El primer ataque que les hicimos no pudo ser evitado por nosotros! ¡Era algo que no teníamos previsto! — Aclaró, en el mismo tono, la nación china. Ambos se apuntaban con fusiles.

— ¡Eso no importa ya! — Fue la fría respuesta del inglés. — ¡Nos han declarado la guerra y ahora verán las consecuencias!

Sin más, la orden de ataque por parte del de ojos verdes fue suficiente para que comenzara la batalla. Por todas partes se escuchaban gritos (porque no estaban en un lugar desolado, si no donde se encontraban muchos chinos inocentes), disparos de todo tipo, ordenes por parte de ambos líderes.

El escenario no se veía nada alentador para los chinos. Muertes, heridos, y tierras destruidas, también. Para peor, el país no contaba con ningún aliado. Aún así debía proteger su tierra. Porque él mismo era su tierra. Él era su país.

Por parte de Inglaterra todo marchaba perfectamente. Aunque sí hubo bastantes muertos y heridos (como en toda guerra), al tener una armada mucho más fuerte y mejor que la de China podían vencer fácilmente. Además no estaba solo como su enemigo. Lo apoyaban países como Francia y Alemania.

-o-

Unos pocos meses después de iniciado el conflicto bélico, China hablaba con su emperador. Se le veía demacrado, muy herido y casi sin fuerzas.

— No sé que más hacer, aru… ¡S-son demasiado fuertes para mí, emperador, aru!

— Esto no puede seguir así, China. — Daoguang se silenció un momento, mirando a su nación de pies a cabeza. — Mírate… Tú no te mereces esto. Ningún chino merece esto. Debo detenerlo. Ya ha sido derramada demasiada sangre.

— ¿Detenerlo, aru? Es decir…¿Decide rendirse, señor, aru?... — China no lo entendía. Él podría dar su vida por proteger lo que le pertenecía. Aunque también sabía que si moría, con él se iría el país. De todas formas no podía contradecir al emperador… Algo de razón le encontraba.

— Llévame con los ingleses, por favor. — Pidió Daoguang.

Así lo hizo y, con cuidado y una bandera blanca que indicaba que iba con fines pacíficos, dirigió al emperador Daoguang frente a los pocos soldados que quedaban. Los disparos y las matanzas acabaron poco a poco al ver que se encontraba ahí el mandamás. Éste se acercó a Inglaterra, quien lo inspeccionaba de arriba hasta abajo con desconfianza.

— He venido en son de paz, Inglaterra. — Lo meditó un instante.— Más que eso, he venido a pedirte que, por favor, dejes en paz a mi nación.

— ¿En paz? — El inglés sonrió, sarcásticamente. — Su gente es la que ha iniciado la guerra.

— Lo sé, y lo lamento. Pero estoy aquí porque nuestro país no puede más. — Hubo un gran silencio. Nadie se movía. Nadie hablaba.— Estoy dispuesto a darles lo que buscan.

— ¿Lo que buscamos? … Creo que está empezando a captar mi atención, emperador. Sígame. — Le dijo el rubio. El soberano hizo lo que se le pidió y lo siguió hasta un acorazado inglés llamado _HMS Cornwallis._

Fuera de él estaban ingleses y chinos expectantes. Sobre todo la misma nación china. No sabía lo que pasaba ahí dentro ¿Y si ese maldito inglés le hacía algo a su emperador? Jamás se lo perdonaría. Sacudió su cabeza ¡No le pasará nada! Después de todo, viene en paz ¿No?...

Luego de más o menos una hora, los dos hombres que habían entrado al acorazado salieron. Inglaterra tenía una sonrisa triunfal, mientras que el rostro de Daoguang se veía triste, sin poder mirar a su nación a los ojos, quien buscaba, con desesperación, una explicación a lo que había estado pasando hace una hora ahí dentro.

El emperador chino inspiró aire para poder hablar fuerte.

— Inglaterra y China acaban de firmar un tratado de paz. — Declaró. Luego de un minuto sin reacción por parte de nadie, comenzó a leer. — El tratado, denominado de Nankín, firmado el 29 de Agosto del año 1842 por parte de la Reina Victoria y por el Emperador Daoguang dicta lo siguiente:El comercio del opio por parte de Inglaterra será tolerada. Puede comercializarlo en las cinco zonas de tráfico más importantes de mi país, tales como son Cantón, Amoy, Foochow, Ningbo y Shanghái. Se les pagará a la corona inglesa la suma de 21 millones de dólares que deberán ser pagados en un plazo de tres años con un interés anual del cinco por ciento en las cuotas que no fueran entregadas a su debido tiempo. — Y, así, leyó cada cosa escrita en el tratado, cada una más abusiva que la anterior. Y por último, la peor para China. — y, finalmente, será cedida la isla de Hong Kong, haciéndose parte de Inglaterra para que pueda comercializar libremente con China. — Al decir esto bajó la mirada, sabiendo cuanto le afectaría a su país.

La nación China quedó estupefacta. No lo podía creer ¡Hong Kong era su hermanito menor! ¿Cómo era posible que su propio emperador pudiese darle al hermano que tanto esfuerzo puso para criarlo? ¡No! No estaba dispuesto a darle a Hong Kong. Al pequeño Hong Kong. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero siguió erguido, escuchando los gritos de alegría de los ingleses y las lamentaciones de su propio ejército.

Daoguang bajó del navío, buscando a su nación con la mirada, mientras los británicos se desplegaban de sus tierras. Escuchó un grito que le daba el mismísimo Inglaterra.

— ¡Vendré a buscar a Hong Kong en tres días! — El rubio se despedía con una sonrisa y agitando su mano en señal de un adiós.

Entonces el emperador encontró lo que buscaba.

— China… Era lo único que podía hacer… — Intentó explicarle .— Si no le daba a Hong Kong no se detendrían. — El de cabellos oscuros lo miraba. No podía hacer nada más. Era su emperador después de todo. Lo admite. Si hubiese podido lo habría golpeado. Pero no podía.

— Lo… Lo entiendo, señor, aru. — No. No lo entendía, pero fue lo único que atinó a responder. Su voz se quebraba. No aguantaba más ¡Se iban a llevar a su hermanito menor! ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a él? Iba a perder otro de sus hermanos ¿Por qué?...

Apenas ayudó a todos en el campo de batalla, se retiró de ahí, directamente a la casa del Hongkonés. Tocó la puerta y lo recibió el mismo.

— ¡Nihao, Hong Kong, aru! — Lo saludó, con alegría fingida.

— Nihao, _sensei_. — Respondió el dueño de casa, invitándolo a pasar con una sonrisa. — ¿A qué ha venido? ¿Hemos ganado la guerra? Se le ve feliz ¿Está feliz porque hemos ganado? — Atacó con preguntas, tal como el niño que era. Dejó un momento mudo a China, quien lo observaba, melancólico. Ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. — ¿_Sensei_…? ¿Ha escuchado mis preguntas?

— ¿Eh? — No. No había escuchado nada de lo que el pequeño le había dicho.— Lo lamento, aru… Estoy algo debilitado por la guerra que acaba de ocurrir, aru… ¿Qué me decías, aru?

— Le preguntaba si ya hemos ganado… — Preguntó, algo más serio. No era ese el comportamiento habitual de su _sensei._— Nuevamente la nación mayor se quedó en silencio, aunque esta vez si había escuchado su pregunta ¿Qué podría responderle? ¡Era solo un niño, por Buda!

— Hong Kong… Ven aquí, aru. — Le dijo para que se acercara y lo sentó en su pierna. — Yo te he enseñado que en una guerra no se gana siempre, aru… ¿No es así, aru? — El menor asintió. — Y también sabes que cuando un país pierde debe hacer un trato con otro por haber perdido. Por todos los daños que fueron ocasionados, aru…

— Pero sensei… también me enseñó que la guerra no es buena.

— Pero muchas veces es necesaria, aunque no se quiera… — Hubo un silencio, en que China pensaba como explicarle a su pequeño hermanito que ya no lo sería más. Que iba a tener que irse con ese _horrible_ inglés. Hong Kong lo miraba, intentando descifrar que era lo que el mayor debía contarle.

— Hemos perdido, Hong Kong. Y, algo así como un _premio_, Inglaterra te ha pedido. — Y se lo dijo. Estaba claro, él era solo un niño, pero a China no le gustaba ir con rodeos y, ya había "alargado" el tema lo suficiente. Después de todo en tres días se lo iban a llevar. Debía hacerle la idea ya al pequeño que, tal vez, no se volverían a ver.

— … — No hubo respuesta por parte del Hongkonés. No sabía que responder. No tenía nada que responder. Después de todo estaba a merced de su hermano mayor y sus superiores.

China tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no podía. No podía porque debía permanecer fuerte frene al pequeño, para que éste no saliera herido. Se quedaron así un largo tiempo. Cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

-o-

Llegó el tercer día. Inglaterra volvió en uno de sus barcos. Aún tenía esa _maldita _sonrisa. La sonrisa que declaraba que él había ganado la guerra. La que mostraba que se encontraba orgulloso de su ejército. Es decir ¿Por qué no estarlo? ¡Ganó un territorio gracias a ellos!

En la orilla ya se encontraba China junto al pequeño Hong Kong. El primero con el ceño fruncido, el otro con gesto indiferente. El inglés, al llegar, bajó del navío.

_— Good morning, _China. — Lo saludó, extendiendo su mano para que éste la estrechara. El chino no lo hizo. No iba a estrechar una mano que le estaba quitando a uno de sus seres queridos. — … — Entonces, luego de un pequeño silencio incómodo, miró al pequeño. — _Hi, _Hong Kong. — Le sonrió y le acarició el cabello.— Desde hoy, yo seré tu hermano mayor. Desde hoy, eres territorio inglés.— El pequeño no respondió, por lo que Inglaterra le tomó la mano para llevarlo hacia su barco, en dirección a su país. Hong Kong, al principio no vio que, desde atrás, su ex hermano mayor, se despedía de él, con ojos llorosos.

El pequeño se situó en la popa del navío, que ya partía hacia su destino. Miró al mayor de cabello largo, como se alejaba… Se despidió con la mano susurrando un inaudible _"Zàijiàn, sensei…" _

Del lado del chino, éste hizo lo mismo. Miró como su hermanito se alejaba, mientras le susurraba un _‹_‹_Zàijiàn, Hong Kong, aru…››_

Zàijiàn, aru…


End file.
